Doubt
by candycanelila
Summary: A set of five short poems (maybe more later) about a child losing faith in the Guardians. BACK AFTER HIATUS HI GUISE
1. Hope

Hoping he was real

Hoping I'd find an egg

Hoping it wasn't just another stupid legend

* * *

**AN: A set of five poems (maybe more; I've written five so far) about a child losing faith in the Guardians. Just... Kinda felt like writing sad poetry...**

**Also, they're all the same format. two lines and then the last, longer line rhymes with the second. So;**

**A**

**B**

**B**

**...Sorta...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Wonder

Wondering if he would show

Wondering if I'd get a gift

Wondering if Santa was just another stupid myth

* * *

**AN: Please, if you're going to fav or follow it, please review it at least once. It's just irritating when a story or poem I worked hard on dopesn't get any positive response. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Remember

Remembering her

Remembering the fairies

But remembering how she forgot all about me

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! They're really encouraging. Idk, maybe I'll write some more after the original five?**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. Dream

Dreaming of a tiny man

Dreaming that he was alive

Dreams turning sour as he leaves me tonight

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Your ideas for more are cool... I'll think about it!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	5. Joy

Joyful snow days

Joyfully I smiled

But my joy dies when he leaves for a very long while

* * *

**AN: *pouty face* Aww, poor kids...**

**You're ideas are cool... I'm taking them into account! Like, the account of my empty brain...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	6. Fear

Fearfully sleeping

Fear surrounds me

Fear grows because they forget to guard me

* * *

**AN: Kay, so I took ya'll's advice and made another! I'm leaving the complete tag off cuz I'm so inspired!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	7. Anger

Angrily I wait

Anger courses through me

How could these monsters forget all about me?

* * *

**AN: This one... It isn't really based on a sprit centre... I just like it. **

**It was kinda inspired by Shylexa's dance that she learned yesterday... She's a kid who died of cancer... She's haunting the doctor who didn't save her... It's to Mad World by Jasmine Thompson. **

**...Anyways...**

**I hope you like it! I'm getting more ideas... These are still all based on RotG... This one's a child who's angry because he thinks the Guardians forgot him. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	8. Protect

Protect him

Protect him with my life

Defeat sinks in as I lose him tonight

* * *

**AN: I know you don't really understand this one. It's based on Shylexa's story "April Fools!" and it's basically her OC April, who is really funny and cool and you should really read her story, April isn't Gary-Stu-ish at all. Just read the reviews!**

**But sorry this isn't a real kinda update... If you've watched Night at the Museum 3, I have a poem I just posted for that...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	9. Anxious

Anxiety

Filling me

Anxiously waiting, but no one comes to me

* * *

**AN: So... Been a while... How ya been?**

**Sorry, I've been out of inspiration, but now I'm back! Sort of...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	10. Cry

Crying because I'm scared

Crying seems alright

Crying because no one came to protect me tonight.

* * *

**AN: ...Sooo...**

**Also, freakybubbletea, nice idea, I will and that will be the final one. I'm waiting for the inspiration train to run it's course. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	11. Abuse

Abused by those who "love" me

Hurt by the ones who "care"

No one comes to protect me; are those legends even there?

* * *

**AN: Er...**

**Not my best, but... Eh...**

**Also, to Guest, thanks for the suggestions...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	12. Stress

Stressed because of school

Stressed because of life

Nothing to even pretend is real; not a single light

* * *

**AN: Haaaaiii...**

**I know I'm a horrible person cuz I've been gone for around three months and sorry...**

**But recently (past two weeks XD) I've watched all of Teen Wolf and I am hooked, so is Shylexa. So, I'll probably be focusing on that for a while now. I've got a few ideas for this tho...**

**Again, sorry for taking forever...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
